


Tuning

by efnisien



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efnisien/pseuds/efnisien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey takes out his frustrations on his guitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuning

Lindsey frowned over his guitar as he tuned it. Caritas was the only place he felt at ease with his music. Certainly he practiced at home, but sitting on his bed and strumming endless I-IV-V chord progressions meant that he felt his siblings' sad, accusing gazes. No matter that that he had left behind the scratched-up old guitar that he had learned on, in case little Janie decided to take it up when her hands got big enough.

Lindsey pressed down against the B string, hard enough to feel pain. But his finger was callused and there came no blood.


End file.
